


Will You Be My Bro, Bro?

by prince_sly_blue



Series: texting is communication!! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, guest starring shallura, the focus is much more on shiro and keith then anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_sly_blue/pseuds/prince_sly_blue
Summary: Keith has an important Christmas gift for Shiro. It's stressful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART OF MY OTHER FIC  
> it is better with the gays™ but i guess you can read it alone?? i don't suggest it tbh

Allura stepped out of her and Coran's home, seeing Shiro's black truck in her driveway. She smiled unconsciously as she approached the car, as her boyfriend came into view.

"Hey, handsome," she said, kissing his cheek. Coran also piled in the car, in the back with Keith, wishing the brothers a merry Christmas. Keith's leg was shaking more then Allura had seen in a while. She flashed him a reassuring smile, which he returned.

"Hey, you look almost like a real human adult," Shiro teased, taking in his girlfriend's outfit. Allura grinned, she knew she looked good, she just wasn't used to paying attention to things like how modest she looked. She smoothed out her skirt and said, "I'll have you know I look ethereal, always. So I don't look human." "Ah yes, my mistake," Shiro agreed, pulling into the street and getting on their way.

Coran, who'd been watching Keith through this small interaction, spoke up, "So where does your mother live, Shiro?" "Just a town over, far enough for us to have space but close, just in case, y'know?" He said it vaguely but they all quietly agreed to not elaborate. "And Keith!" Keith jumped at being addressed, making eye contact with Coran. "Yeah?" He asked. "How long did you live in the Shirogane household?" Keith visibly relaxed, "Oh yeah, I didn't really live there until Shiro got his own place, and i moved in with him. Shiro, being the bleeding heard he is, signed up for the Big Brother program when he was a teenager and was unfortunate enough to be paired with me." "We suspect they might have just picked us 'cause we're both Asian," Shiro chimed in, making Keith laugh a little. "Yeah, just stick the problem kid with another 'Oriental', that'll fix it," he mimicked. All three adults laughed, conversation starting to flow naturally among the four, Allura's and Keith's nerves temporarily forgotten.

That is until Shiro pulled into Ayami's driveway. The little suburban home was stupidly intimidating to Allura, who fiddled with her necklace for nerves. Coran got out first, grabbing the bags of presents jovially. "Come on, you three, we haven't got all day!" He called. Keith sighed and the three of them got out, catching up to Coran as he rang the bell.  
Ayami opened the door, smiling up at all of them. She was a tiny woman, huddled in layers of layers of clothes.

"Takashi! Keith!" She hugged them each individually, both boys mumbling "Hi, Mom," in her ear. Ayami rushed them all in out of the snow before taking a step back, looking at her guests, "And you must be Allura, I've heard so much about you, my dear." She clasped both her hands over Allura's. "It seems my son is quite taken with you." She smiled, almost conspiratorially. Allura smiled warmly, "It's so good to finally meet you, Ms. Shirogane." Ayami waved her hand, "Please, don't be so formal, we're family! I'm Ayami." Allura glowed a bit, happy to be so easily accepted. "And you are... Allura's uncle?" Ayami asked, turned to Coran. Coran puffed up a little, pride seeping out of every pore. "I am, ma'am, and it is an honor to meet you." He said, in his usual grandiose manner, making her laugh. "Oh you are a hoot, I'm sure we'll get along fine," She said, waving them all into the living room. "Please, sit down." Shiro was smiling, like everything was as he expected and better.

After everyone settled in the coach or one of Ayami's large overstuffed armchairs, she brightly turned to the group. "So what does everyone do?" Shiro smiled gently, "Coran is a vet too, Mom. And Allura works with me at the hospital, remember?" She clapped her hands together, "So sorry dear, senior moment!" Keith glanced at Shiro, a conversation passing through two second eye contact. Shiro spoke up again, "Keith is going to the Galaxy Garrison, remember? The technical school?" Ayami grinned, "Well we always knew Keith would do great things, right baby?" Keith flushed a little, finally speaking, "It's a really good school, it puts me on track to a part of the NASA program." She looked so happy to hear it, like it was new news. Shiro stood, saying something about getting a drink, and going into the kitchen, where his mother's "reminders" were. Post-it's covered the cabinets, and as he opened the fridge he saw one that was different color from the rest and had bold lettering.  
"Takashi's girlfriend Allura coming to xmas!!!"  
He smiled, he was surprised to see her call Allura by name, but this wasn't anything he didn't know. Ayami was starting to forget bigger things lately, like Keith's school. He knew eventually he couldn't let her live like this, but that conversation was bitter and unpleasant, and today wasn't going to be that. No, Shiro was introducing his girlfriend of a year to his mom, and they will be a family and have a nice normal Christmas.

Shiro walked back in the room with two spiked eggnogs, one for himself and one for Allura. Coran was telling a story from his travels, and Ayami looked utterly captivated. Keith was smiling at his pseudo mother fondly, and Shiro knew they were having similar thoughts. Allura wrapped and arm around Shiro's when he sat back down between her and Keith. She softly thanked him for the drink, and thanked him again when he tasted the brandy.  
Conversation was easy, they reminisced about Christmases past, Allura spoke of her father and their old traditions (which all included Coran), Coran told stories from his Christmases across the globe.

"This was all when Allura was very young," He added, "I came back after her mother passed, knowing that Alfor would need a partner in raising her. She can be such trouble." Ayami laughed, "Oh well I know trouble. These two were little terrors, especially to each other."  
"They still are," Allura commented, smirking at her boyfriend's mock insulted expression. "I am nothing but good to my baby brother!" He protested, giving Keith an "affectionate" noogie. Keith shoved him off, yelling, "Shut up, Shiro, oh my god!" He stood, glaring at Shiro, without any real animosity. "I'm gonna go outside for a sec," He told Ayami, and she nodded. "No problem honey, just come back in when it's time for presents!" He nodded, nerves flashing over his expression again. He went outside, pulling out his phone and typing quickly as he went.

Keith sighed once outside. It was chilly, but he needed some air. He remembered the one hitter in his pocket and pulled it out as he went behind the biggest tree on the edge of the yard. As he lit up, he texted the group, and pm'ed Lance. Lance was surprising him with how comforting he was being. It definitely helped that he was taking the edge off, but Lance reassuring him did funny things to his stomach. Keith involuntarily smiled at his screen, his what-ifs being slightly abated by a combination of Lance and the weed. He sat out there, listening to music and smoking until Allura texted him to come inside.

He came in and everyone was setting up to swap gifts. He thought back to what Pidge and Lance had both told him. This is a good thing, he reminded himself. This is something Shiro wants. Keith purposefully tried to just think in the moment, watching everyone open and get excited and himself receive mostly stuff he wants. (It seemed Ayami had had another "senior moment" when shopping and bought him a book on dinosaurs, which he insisted he loved.) Allura was given a ton of clothes, makeup, and jewelry, stuff that was totally outside Keith's comprehension. She insisted he got the right thing, though. "I actually totally believe you're not lying to me, cause Lance picked that." Allura laughed, "Lance has great taste." Keith looked at the tiny compact, or whatever it was, and asked quietly "How does something so tiny and non sustainable cost so much?" Which only Allura heard and made her giggle in a way that had everyone asking what was so funny. Keith didn't think he said anything funny so he just shrugged. Coran had got a restored copy of his tattered travel journals from Allura, which she watched him open with a huge smile. He had shouted something in another language and pulled the girl in a close hug, thanking her over and over. Ayami had smiled so softly at the photo album Shiro gave her that Keith thought she might start crying, but then she just kissed his cheek, and smiled brightly. "Is that everything?" She asked, and Keith wasn't quite sure is she was setting him up or if she really forgot but either way he spoke up, "Uh, no, I actually have another present for Shiro." Shiro rolled his eyes as Allura stood and inconspicuously raised her phone. "What is it?" For years, the two of them only exchanged gag gifts, so he knew Shiro was expecting a prank. Keith pulled out the tiny red box and placed it in Shiro's hand, noticing that the others had arranged themselves so Shiro and he were the only ones in the shot of Allura's phone.

Shiro looked suspicious as he opened it, which turned into confusion. "Your ID? Keith what-" Shiro's eyes widened and Keith twisted his hands together nervously. "Kogane-Shirogane? Keith, what is this?" Shiro said quietly, not noticing all the useless and bustle of the earlier gift giving was gone. Keith felt the stillness i the room like a weight on his chest and he took a deep breath, "I love you, I love being your brother, and I know we've considered ourselves family for years I wanted it to be real. I wanted us to be connected, at least by law, and," He took a deep shuddering breath, knowing he was going to start crying any second. "And you've been the most consistent person in my whole life, and I just, wanted to make that really obvious I guess, I don't know. I-" Keith was cut off by Shiro wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You've always been my baby brother, stupid." Shiro mumbled, and Keith knew it was only meant for him to hear as he slowly hugged him back. "I love you, Keith, I know I drive you crazy and fuss over you but it's because I care about you and I gotta take care of you. You deserve someone in your corner, someone looking out for you." Keith felt his temple slowly getting wet, and clung to Shiro as a soft cry actually escaped him. "I've got your six, kiddo," Shiro mumbled into Keith's hair. And the dam broke, both of them just held each other and cried for a while, and when they broke apart Shiro was looking at Keith in a way that Keith had only ever associated with the man in front of him.

Shiro was dead, he had to be. He knew that their familial maps were a little skewed. Shiro was aware that as much as he tried not to be, there was a bit of a father/son in his relationship with Keith. But they're brothers. They've always been brothers but now it's real, it's tangible. Keith got his name changed. Shiro looked his little brother in the eyes and knew he was gonna cry again but decided he didn't care.

Keith suddenly grinned through the tears. "Hey, guess what?" "What?" "We're brothers." Shiro grinned back, pulling Keith back in for a half hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm gonna get you back for this, someday," Shiro warned. "I'm gonna even the scales." He said, teasing. Keith laughed. "Good fucking luck. I've got gift giving karma for the rest of our lives," He informed him.

After everyone had calmed down, and they all talked about what just happened, it was very quiet. They put on the Peanuts and Shiro and Keith didn't look at each other or talk, but their sides were pressed together. Keith felt drained, after all the stress and then all the crying. Tiring stuff. He must have dozed off during the movie because he woke up in the truck. No one commented on how he got there while asleep. After kissing Allura goodbye and thanking Coran, Shiro took off for their apartment. They didn't say anything, just napped on the couch, until Blackie woke them up for dinner.

As Keith went into his bedroom for the night, Shiro ruffled his hair fondly. "Night, kiddo."  
"G'night, Takashi."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope that was decent  
> probably gonna do a few of these to fill in gaps in the gays  
> i don't want to change the format of the fic but it's so hard to communicate what happens when they're hanging out irl over text  
> also u can bet ur ass these one shots will be klancey


End file.
